Up to now, digital broadcast services, enabling broadcast services featured by provision of high-quality programs or multi-channel programs, have been implemented as broadcast exploiting a broadcasting satellite (BS) or a communication satellite (CS).
The digital broadcast services are centered about digital high definition television (HDTV). However, in BS digital broadcast services, it has been devised to render services, termed multi-view broadcast, during the time zone other than that for digital high definition television broadcast.
The multi-view broadcast means broadcast services in which the band of the digital high definition television broadcast is split into three channels and plural interrelated contents of a given sole program are broadcast simultaneously as the routine standard definition television (SDTV), as shown in FIG. 1.
For example, when the multi-view broadcast is received, the images from three camera angles of a sports program or a re-broadcast from a theater may be viewed simultaneously, or only images from a desired angle may be viewed.
In viewing the multi-view broadcast, it is necessary to decode the entire digital standard definition television broadcast received by a receiver receiving the multi-view broadcast.
As described above, in order for a receiver receiving the digital broadcast to cope with multi-view broadcast, the received standard television broadcast needs to be decoded in its entirety.
A receiver is able to cope with multi-view broadcast if the receiver is provided with a number of decoders for decoding received digital broadcast equal to the number of channels of the multi-view broadcast.
If, with a view to coping with multi-view broadcast, a number of the decoders equal to the number of channels of the standard television broadcast, provided by the multi-view broadcast, are provided to the receiver, the cost would be considerable. Moreover, there is such a problem that the receiver is increased in size with the increasing number of the decoders.